


Dreams do come true

by TulipGirl



Category: Chanoey - Fandom, Friends (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipGirl/pseuds/TulipGirl
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the events described in The One With the Ick Factor (Season One, episode 22).  Rachel has been having a series of interesting dreams that feature Chandler and also Joey.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 22





	Dreams do come true

“I want you two to kiss,” I say to them with an element of authority that I never knew I had.

They both look at me with different expressions. Joey looks excited. Chandler not so much. We’re in their apartment. Just the three of us. It’s late. We’ve all had a few drinks. Somehow we ended up playing truth or dare. This is my dare for both of them. I’m starting to think that Chandler wishes he’d picked truth. 

“Wh … What? … Really?” Chandler mumbles, nervously.  
“Oh, come on … don’t tell me you haven’t kissed Joey before, I saw that look between you earlier today,” I say to him. 

I’m referring to the retelling of my dream in which I informed the guys that they’d both starred in my erotic subconscious the night before, but they hadn’t always been fixated on me.

“Well …” Chandler says very quietly whilst staring at the ground. 

There, my suspicions have been confirmed. As I study him, he slowly lifts his head up and glances over at Joey.

“Might be fun…” Joey says to him with a shrug.  
“Oh, goodie … so you’ll do it?” I ask them both eagerly.  
“You can’t tell anyone about this … and I mean anyone,” Chandler warns me.  
“My lips are sealed,” I reply, motioning a zipping action across my lips with my finger.   
“Ok … ah … are you just going to watch? Or are you participating?” Chandler asks me.  
“I’m happy either way … let’s just see what happens.” 

He gulps, nervously. It makes me wonder just how much stuff he and Joey have previously done together. I knew they had a moment earlier when I’d told them about my dream. They’d done well to cover it up, but I’d seen it. Maybe because I was already suspicious of them. All those jokes, the hugs, the glances, I’d seen it all. And it turned me on. A lot.

“Come here,” Joey beckons to Chandler.

Joey is sitting on their sofa which is up against the wall near the windows, Chandler is standing by his bedroom door. I’m sitting in the nearby armchair.

Slowly, Chandler walks over to Joey. It’s not a nervous shuffle or anything, but he’s not in a rush either. I find that the suspense is killing me. When he nears his friend, he bends down to kiss him. Slowly at first, a gentle brushing of their lips, but it intensifies when Joey pulls him closer and passionately embraces him.

It’s clearly not Chandler’s first kiss of this magnitude with Joey. He’s not shocked or repulsed or afraid, he’s not the Chandler that I know and am used to. No, he’s totally into this. Wow.

Chandler sits down on the sofa next to his mate and without breaking their passionate kiss he wraps his arms around Joey’s neck and allows his hands to explore the thick black hair. A persistent tingling feeling is pulsating through my body, in particular between my legs. My hand slowly creeps towards my lace panties... 

The guys, meanwhile, are still kissing. Amazingly, it appears to be Chandler that is taking the lead. Who would have ever thought? He’s managed to unbutton Joey’s shirt and has his mate half-naked already. Chandler shifts his pose to break away from Joey’s lips and reposition himself on the sofa. He begins kissing Joey’s earlobe, neck, shoulders and down towards his chest. Joey leans back on the sofa, eyes closed, clearly enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Joey realises that I’m still there. He opens his eyes and gazes over me. But he’s not embarrassed, and he definitely doesn’t try to stop Chandler’s affections. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Joey asks me, in his sexy seductive voice.

I gulp, silently. Ah, yes … it was, but I never thought they’d do it … or be so … so … erotic. All I can do is nod. My fingers have shifted my lace panties down to reveal my crevice. I’m soaked with moisture and I have no hesitation with exploring myself in front of them both. Chandler’s not looking, he’s fixated upon his mate’s body, but Joey is watching me. Smiling.

“Enjoying yourself there Rach?” Joey asks me.

Chandler stops his fervent kissing to turn and look in my direction. He smiles when he sees what I’m up to.

“So … is it only kissing that you two do?” I ask them curiously whilst still stroking myself.

Chandler emits a snort. Joey just smiles. I nod. Looks like I have my answer. I wonder how long they’ve been a couple? How knowledgeable they are of each other’s bodies? 

“Do you want us to … show you?” Joey asks me with a wink. 

Do I ever! Yes, please, I think to myself.

“Ok,” I murmur, demurely. No need to appear too eager.

Chandler looks over at Joey, who gazes back at his lover.

“Really?” Chandler asks him.  
“Come on … don’t be shy now … you’re not normally,” Joey says, encouraging him.  
“Yeah … but we’ve never had an audience before.”  
“I’m sure you’ll do just fine … you always do,” Joey replies. 

Chandler considers what Joey has said, and with one final glance over at me, he shrugs and turns his attention back to his lover’s body. Who is this Chandler? Certainly not my shy friend who always has to hide his insecurities behind humour and sarcasm. Not the one who struggles to talk to women or maintain a relationship. No, this is a very different side to him. I think I like it. No, I know I like it.

I watch, attentively, as he travels downwards … kissing and gently sucking all of Joey’s body. Once he reaches his engorged cock he releases it from the confines of the tight underwear and gently runs his tongue along the length. Gradually he works his way back up the shaft. Encircling the tip with his lips he teases Joey for a few moments, seemingly enjoying the anticipation his mate is displaying, before he engulfs the entirety in his mouth. 

I’m no longer just tingling, instead, the waves of pleasure have overtaken me and my body pulsates, uncontrollably, as I gaze upon this amazing scene. A soft moan emits my throat. Although, I’m unsure of exactly how loud my own response is because the sounds of pleasure that Joey is exuding threaten to drown out any that I’m making. He is clearly enjoying this. 

I watch as Joey writhes around on the sofa, thrusting his hips upwards, massaging his mate’s hair, arching his back and burying his head back against the throw cushions. 

“Oh, yes … oh, God … Chandler, yes!” Joey exclaims enthusiastically. 

Chandler, to his credit, appears to be very good at this particular task. He expertly and rhythmically massages Joey’s large cock with his mouth. Up and down. I notice that his hands are also busy, fingers exploring … everywhere. My own pleasure also mounts, again and again, wave after wave of orgasmic delight floods my body as I very much enjoy the visual spectacle in front of me. Joey is no longer able to watch me though … his eyes are unfocused, he is completely and utterly at the mercy of his partner’s expert lips. But his stamina is amazing. Unlike a lot of men, he holds out for a long time, writhing around on the sofa and clearly enjoying himself.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, Joey reaches his crescendo, his moans intensify, his body tenses and then jerks with one final thrust upwards and he cries out …

“Now! Now! Oh, fuck … Chandler … Oh, God! Yes!” 

Chandler doesn’t flinch, he simply swallows his mate’s release and then gently licks his cock as it relaxes. Joey takes a few moments to recover his composure. I just stare at them. 

After a minute, I stand up. My own legs are a bit unsteady, but, I simply have to get closer to them … the small amount of distance between us is no longer satisfactory. Watching is no longer satisfactory.

“Hey, guys … come with me,” I beckon, leading the way into Chandler’s bedroom.

The simple, masculine bedroom is very neat and tidy and smells pleasantly of cologne. The bed is made, but not for long. I pull back the covers and hop into the warm confines. I’m quickly followed by two bodies.

“Joey … I want you to touch me … but also teach Chandler at the same time,” I command. 

It is my suspicion, or perhaps my fantasy, that Chandler is extremely inexperienced with women and should be schooled. He may have surprised me with his abilities handling male anatomy, but I’m almost certain he will need some guidance in how to pleasure a woman. 

Joey raises his eyebrows in surprise but is clearly up for the challenge. He looks over at Chandler who is a bit hesitant. Joey reaches over and takes his friend’s hand, drawing it closer to my pulsating clitoris. Expertly and very gently Joey instructs his mate on how to touch me, explore me, pleasure me. I throw myself back against the covers and enjoy the experience of having two sets of hands, one skilled the other innocent, focussed on the task. A master and his apprentice.

After a few moments, I’m aware that the stroking has ceased. I look up to see what has happened, but before I can complain I’m overwhelmed by the amazing sensation of a tongue gently caressing my inner sanctum with expert dexterity. Joey has many amazing talents. I arch my back up and allow myself to submit entirely to this experience. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfs me. However, I’m aware that Chandler no longer has a duty … he’s also very, very aroused and looking a bit lost. 

I shift myself slightly, breaking the connection that Joey and I have. He looks at me for a moment, briefly confused, but then a knowing smile encroaches on his face. He watches as I reach out towards Chandler, beckoning the other man closer to me. He’s hesitant at first. I’m not sure why. Perhaps it’s his first time with a woman? Although I don’t think so, I’m sure I’ve heard about a few conquests … not many, but a few. No, I think it’s just this situation, being here with Joey and me, together. It’s so new to us all. He allows me to guide him into position. Slowly, I take his cock and place it at my entrance.

“Kiss me Chandler …” I murmur, as my legs wrap around his hips sealing him in tight. 

He slides his surprisingly large cock into me as he lowers his body against mine and our lips meet in a passionate embrace. He’s a good kisser, soft but inquisitive, he tastes of mint and a hint of beer. Our tongues intertwine and explore each other’s mouths as he also begins to move within me. Joey, released from his oral duties, is now free to watch us and also erotically stroke Chandler’s body as his mate fucks me. Chandler emits a moan into my mouth as Joey’s hands reaches his buttocks and gently explores the area. 

I suspect that Chandler isn’t going to hold out much longer. Not with the build-up of the previous activities, plus the triple pleasure of kissing me, having his cock within me, and also having his best friend and lover penetrating his ass with his fingers. His thrusting increases, he breaks away from our kissing and nestles his face against my neck and shoulder moaning with pleasure. The soft erotic sounds are a huge turn on for me, and I spill over into a final climax, my body squeezing around his cock in uncontrollable spasms of pleasure.

But Chandler surprises me, he doesn’t climax along with me or even immediately afterwards, rather he resists. Knowing that I have reached my peak he farewells me with one final kiss placed upon my forehead, so tender and loving that I’m shocked. I never would have thought that Chandler was capable of such an intimate gesture. 

My attentions are immediately drawn back to the current situation as I feel him withdraw from me and watch him flip himself over onto his back, urgently beckoning Joey to come to him. Joey complies with eager obedience.

I watch in amazement as they come together, Joey embracing Chandler as he enters him. The inexperienced, hesitant boy is gone … in his place is a wanton, sexy, masculine man, who knows exactly what he wants and isn’t shy to ask for it.

“Harder! … Harder! Yeah, just like that … Oh, yeah … just like that … Oh, Joey, Oh, God,” Chandler exclaims in ecstasy. 

This is where the true magnificence occurs, the sheer demonstration of sexual skill that Joey clearly possesses is put into action. In response to his lover’s urgent requests for a frantic, penetrating experience he delivers … his hips going into overdrive as he thrusts with amazing energy. However, at the same time he’s gently caressing Chandler, nuzzling his neck, whispering in his ear, entwining their limbs and connecting them together on a physical and mental level that I have never experienced myself. They are completely oblivious to me and rightly so, I feel privileged to be allowed to witness their love.

Chandler is writhing around on the bed, thrusting, moaning and gesticulating all at once. He grasps his own cock which is obviously in desperate need of attention and massages it fervently in an amazing display of self-gratification. 

“Oh, yeah … you like that baby? Cum for me … now,” Joey commands, and almost on cue Chandler explodes. 

Once, twice, a third time … with every pulsating release he moans in shuddering relief and satisfaction. But Joey’s still going. He waits until his mate has fully relaxed and then with one final hard thrust he allows himself to climax and collapses against Chandler’s chest, oblivious to the mess. Chandler wraps his arms around his lover’s back and embraces him tightly.  
_______________

I awake, suddenly, overwhelmed by desire. I realise that my body is covered in sweat and still tingling from the amazing dream that I just experienced. What was that? Never have I ever had such an erotic experience. 

But it was just a dream, I’m sure of that. Slowly my body relaxes as the sleepiness begins to wear off. The room is still dark, perhaps I can recapture the feeling…

“Are you OK Rach?” a voice beside me asks, causing me to actually jump.  
“What? Who? Oh …” I exclaim as I slowly come to realise that I’m not alone in this bed and the bed isn’t even mine.  
“Rach? What’s up?” Chandler asks me, more concerned now. 

He’s propped up on his side looking at me. Joey is snoring lightly beside him.

“Pinch me,” I ask him. He looks at me strangely.  
“Oh, Rach … I don’t have any more energy for kinky stuff … you could always wake Joey up, he’s always ready for action,” Chandler tells me, glancing at his sleeping buddy.  
“No … it’s not that … I just thought it was all a dream … but it wasn’t, was it?” I ask him.

He smiles and shakes his head.

“No … it definitely wasn’t a dream … nothing that good could ever be a dream,” Chandler responds whilst looking over at the peacefully sleeping Joey.

I look at him and smile.

“You really do love him, don’t you?”  
“Very much,” he replies without taking his eyes off his lover.  
“Then why don’t you come out … why do you persist with the claims of heterosexuality?” 

There is a moment of silence as Chandler contemplates my question. 

“It’s complicated … you know my parents, my childhood, my issues with all that …” Chandler whispers … “plus Joey’s not truly gay, he just does this sometimes as a favour to me.”  
“Are you so sure about that? I mean Joey’s motivations?” I challenge him.  
“I think so … we’ve never really discussed it … I know he still likes women.”  
“Maybe you should discuss it. He can still like women and be in love with you. He can even have his cake and eat it too, if he wants. I could help to scratch that itch for him … provide the feminine element … only in situations like tonight, where we’re all together,” I suggest. 

I hadn’t previously thought about that idea, it just popped into my head. But there’s no reason why it couldn’t work. Joey and Chandler could have their main relationship but when they wanted something a bit more, when Joey needed something a bit more, they could invite me to join them … I know it would certainly interest me. 

Chandler is looking directly at me now. His expression is one of hope and gratitude. 

“Do you really think that might work? Do you think he loves me? Enough to give up the majority of his dating and social life, all those women … bar you of course?”   
“I do actually. Joey definitely loves you … that is very, very obvious to me. He might not have told you … but he does. Phoebe’s seen it as well. Tell him how you feel … my guess is he’ll surprise you,” I counsel him in a very discerning manner.  
“That would be my dream come true,” Chandler replies, looking back over at Joey and reaching out to gently stroke the sleeping man’s cheek. 

Joey stirs slightly in his sleep, a slight smile forming on his lips. 

“Well, that’s two dreams come true in one night … I wonder if Joey’s dream was realised,” I ponder out loud.  
“Oh, it did … trust me … he’s talked about us having a threesome with you for months now,” Chandler informs me.

I smile to myself, what an amazing night. I’m glad they didn’t pick truth.

The End.


End file.
